Mi Problema
by Drackmiss
Summary: Kyoko se encuentra con alguien herido en un callejón al salir de su trabajo. El trae problemas y ella los evita, bueno... casi siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

 **Mi Problema**

Prólogo

* * *

La sangre corría junto al agua enjabonada directamente hacia el drenaje.

Ella todavía se preguntaba como rayos había llegado a esta situación. Siempre ha intentado evitar toda clase de inconvenientes y ahora se encontraba en un grandísimo problema.

Suspiro por enésima vez.

Más bien, se encontraba CON UN grandísimo problema.

* * *

Luego subo el primer cap :D Promesa!

NOTAS: Para los próximos capítulos ;)

\- Les recuerdo: Universo alterno

\- Kyoko ya es mayor de edad (21 primaveras xa)

\- Los diálogos en inglés seran en **_negrita y cursiva_**

Como ya no se me ocurre más nada... Es todo por ahora :v


	2. Chapter 2

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

 **Mi Problema**

* * *

Nuevamente suspiró. Es que aún no entendía. ¡Y es que tampoco podía concentrarse del todo! Dios mío, las cosas en las que se metía, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo solo, y el grandísimo sujeto renegaba la ayuda para ser llevado a un hospital.

Otro suspiro se le escapa. Iba a morir si continuaba a este paso.

Lentamente baja la mirada. Su rostro se enciende en múltiples tonalidades rojas. No importa del todo la situación, preservar su pureza era su principal meta, pero cómo rayos hacia. Era inevitable, y muy difícil la situación.

Recostado en su bañera, en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, se encontraba un joven de rubios cabellos, de torso bien esculpido y rostro de adonis, sin embargo, estaba todo magullado y lleno por completo de sangre.

Otro temblor recorre a la joven hasta la punta de sus dedos. Se debió haber vuelto loca. El llevar a un extraño cubierto de sangre hasta su hogar era una completa locura, pero a pesar de ello cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido su moral y su consciencia entraban en conflicto. Y es que al salir de su pequeño café por la puerta trasera para poder cerrar y dar por culminada la jornada laboral, hacia el fondo del callejón, escuchó unos pequeños ruidos y quejidos. Pensando en un pobre perrito lastimado sale corriendo para auxiliarlo ¿!Y qué se encuentra!? Se encuentra con un hombre que le dobla en tamaño tirado y todo cubierto de sangre.

Y ahí es cuando la lógica se supone que ataca, ¿Verdad querida Kyoko?

Entonces, es de lógica acercarse y tratar de ayudar. Es de lógica decir para llamar a primeros auxilios, es de simple lógica.

Pero que va... No... Para ella le fue imposible y más debido a él.

Y es que cada vez que se acuerda le entran unas ganas de cachetearse y gritarse así misma que reaccionara.

Pero cayó, cayó redondita en su trampa. En esos ojos de un verde profundo suplicándole que no llamara a nadie, que se encontraba bien.

¿!Cómo ella iba simplemente ignorar todo y dejarlo ahí tirado!? Primero qué nada, que hablaría la gente si en la mañana siguiente en primera plana aparece que detrás de su Café encontraron un cadáver. ¡TODOS SUS ESFUERZOS SE VERÍAN FRUSTRADOS! ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIR ESO! No después se todo por lo que ha pasado, no después de haberse hecho un lugar.

Ella debió solamente llamar aunque el joven extranjero le dijera que no. Y sí, se dio cuenta que era extranjero, no solo por su exótica apariencia, sino también por el acento con el que le habló.

Otro suspiro más. Definitivamente 15... No, más bien 30... Si... Se había vuelto 30 años más vieja.

Volvió a concentrarse en la labor de limpiarlo. Definitivamente debió llamar a un paramédico, ambulancia o hasta la policía, en vez de llevarlo a su casa que justo quedaba arriba del Café... Definitivamente estaba loca de remate.

El joven no presentaba grandes heridas en el cuerpo, apenas algunos rasguños y unos que otros hematomas, la herida más grande que era en la cabeza ya había dejado de sangrar y como el grandioso imbécil apuesto le había dirigido algunas palabras hace rato y pudo, con la ayuda de ella claro está, ponerse de pie, ella descartaba la posibilidad de alguna lesión cerebral (y menos mal porque sino eso complicaría más las cosas).  
El golpe no era tan profundo, pero si debió de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo.

Pero ahora... Tenía otro gran inconveniente. Además de tratar con la mitad inferior del hombre, el problema estaba con la ropa. ¿!De dónde rayos sería capaz de conseguir ropa que le quedase!?

Mordió un poco su labio inferior, mala costumbre que tiene cuando se pone nerviosa.

Tal vez una de las prendas de Shoraro de cuándo se queda en su casa, pero nuevamente se fijaba en las dimensiones del mastodonte y la duda de sí le servirían se sembraba en su cabeza, pero no tenía de otra. No le iba a dejar con las ropas llenas de sangre ni tampoco lo dejaría en trapos menores. Podía poner a lavar las suyas mientras.

Por fin después de curar su herida principal y lavarle lo mejor que pudo (sep, tuvo que luchar consigo misma al momento de quitarle el pantalón, SÓLO EL PANTALÓN). Se dispuso a colocarle la ropa más grande que encontró de Sho.

Se sentía algo intimidada porque de a ratos el joven abría sus ojos y le miraba débilmente. Se dejaba manejar como un muñeco, y menos mal porque no podría ella sola con él. Pero a pesar de todo, no le respondía todavía. Parecía él estar en su propio mundo, y nuevamente volvía a perderse en la inconsciencia por lo que Kyoko se esforzaba para que no le aplastará o no se lastimara.

Y finalmente... después de todo, su trabajo dio sus frutos. Dejo al costal de papas, más bien de plomo por lo pesado del hombre, tirado en el sofá. Le puso una almohada y lo abrigo lo mejor que pudo para que lograse descansar algo. Dirigió su mirada al reloj de pasillo, las 3.45 am. Y todavía le faltaba limpiar.

Ahí se fue otro suspiro más.

Lo tenía decidido, este tipo se las pagaría, y con creces.

* * *

:v

rouuse94 gachas por el follow y fav

Espero que os guste :a


	3. Chapter 3

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

A las 7 am empieza a sonar su alarma. Su cuerpo todo dolorido le exige más descanso, sin embargo, recuerda que tiene que preparar todo para el día de hoy.

Con parsimonia se levanta de la cama y trata de estirarse. La sensación de mal sueño le pesa en los hombros.

Como toda rutina diaria, se dirige primero a la cocina para poner a hacer café, después va directo al baño, una ducha caliente es lo que más necesitaba su cuerpo en estos momentos.

Y es ahí, cuando el agua caliente le va recorriendo llevándose consigo el sueño y la pesadez, que le regresan de golpe los recuerdos de hace rato en los cuales recoge a un hombre que estaba como animal herido y lo mete a su casa. Es ahí cuando su rostro se llena de pánico.

Rápidamente cierra la llave de la ducha y se envuelve en una toalla. Y sin pensarlo dos veces sale directo a su pequeña salita de estar.

Mal hecho, debió pensarlo unas cien veces antes de actuar.

En todo el medio, imponente, se encontraba el joven de pie, algo desorientado. Pensaba encontrarse con un animal herido. A diferencia, la realidad fue que se encontró con un animal rabioso. Si, había hecho mal en confiar en su torpe y bondadoso corazón, adicionando su promesa como brigadista de primeros auxilios de la comunidad.

La fiera, como le apodó en su mente, la visualizó. Su cuerpo quedo totalmente paralizado y su respiración se tranco por completo. Sintió miedo.  
En unas pocas zancadas llego hasta ella.

— **¿! _DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS COSAS_?!**— Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, oro y Esmeralda mezclandose, la fiera le exigió en un muy fluido inglés. La cara de KYOKO expresó aparentemente confusión, porque nuevamente le hizo la misma interrogante. — ** _HE DICHO, ¿!DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN MIS COSAS?! ¿!QUÉ NO ENTIENDES!?_** — la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Exigiendo una respuesta. No sabe en qué momento ocurrió esto.

Y si la cara de Kyoko expresó confusión no era porque no entendía lo que él decía, sino era porque no entendía su actitud. Es decir, ELLA, que se tomó la molestia de ayudarle, de curarle y de darle un techo amablemente, NO y repito, NO merecía ser tratada así, absolutamente no. Y esta actitud por parte de él empezó a aumentar su enojo.

Justo antes de poder articular una palabra el otro, con una mirada despectiva, se le adelanta.

— **_TKS. ME TENÍA QUE ENCONTRAR CON UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA._** — Y plop, listo. El tío este había cavado su propia tumba.

Los colores nuevamente se le suben al rostro y esta vez no por vergüenza, sino más bien por cólera.

— **_MIRA BIEN NIÑITO MIMADO_**. — Respondió Kyoko con un tono severo. Al fin había dejado de temblar. El hombre no se espero en ningún momento esa reacción. — ** _NO SE QUIÉN ERES NI QUE TE CREES, PERO EXISTEN LO QUE SON CORTESÍAS BÁSICAS_**. —Era el turno de ella volverse imponente haciendo que el hombre de al frente retrocediera unos pasos. — **_¡DESPUÉS DE TODA LA AYUDA QUE TE HE OFRECIDO Y NI UN MÍSERO GRACIAS! ¡QUE MAL TE HABRÁN EDUCADO TUS PADRES!_** — Ahora ella toco una fibra sensible. Pero mucho antes de que fuera a responder hicieron acto de presencia las situaciones adversas.

Kyoko todavía empapada por la recién ducha, al tratar de dar un paso atrás resbala, llevándose consigo lo primero que agarró para evitar la desgracia. Lamentablemente eso empeoro la situación para el pudor de la joven.

Ambos por fin fueron capaces de ver más allá del enojo y ser conscientes de lo que pasaba. Ella, con una toalla apenas cubriéndola, cayó por completo en el suelo con el hombre que se trajo encima, y este, inevitablemente, miro un poco más de lo que debía.

Su rostro adopto una nueva tonalidad de carmesí. Y con una exuberante fuerza de origen desconocido pateó al hombre arrastrándolo nuevamente a la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos los follows y favs. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **UN ABRAZO GIGANTEEEE!**

 **También muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews XD me encantan!**

 ** _PaulaGaTo yo sé… Pero es Kyoko de la que hablamos Kyaaaa! :v_**

 ** _Marilia.g obrigada xD_**

 ** _Yue yuna yo también espero actualizar pronto (Igual que mi otro fic… je je je) pero… es que… es que… asdkjhsdhgakahaljs._**

 ** _PD. Lo intento, de verdad.. pero no sirvo para hacer caps largos._**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

Se despierta en el mismo sofá, en una posición súper incómoda originándole dolor en el cuello. Aunado a eso, las palpitaciones en su cabeza le atormentaban. La confusión en el era predominante en ese momento.

Restregándose con las manos un poco el rostro, trata de incorporarse nuevamente. Aún incapaz de coordinar sus pensamientos.

Y ahí la ve, acercándose lentamente a él. Ve a la misma joven de hace rato pero ahora debidamente vestida con un pequeño rubor que asienta sus mejillas. Realmente le parecía algo tierno.

¿Cómo debería actuar ahora? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Debería idear un plan de escapatoria? Pero… no se sentía del todo correcto. Mínimo la palabra debería dirigirle, sin embargo, aún incapaz de decir algo, ella se le adelanta.

— ** _Lamento lo de hace rato, debiste de estar confundido. Aquí están todas tus cosas._** — Con precaución, Kyoko le hace entrega de sus prendas debidamente dobladas y acomodadas. Encima de ellas estaba su reloj.

Inmediatamente lo agarra y se lo coloca. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios. Se le queda nuevamente evaluando con su fina mirada. Traga con algo de esfuerzo.

— ** _No... Soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas_**. — Algo era cierto. Fue muy grosero con la joven que le ayudo, el estaba aseado, con las ropas cambiadas (prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto), y también con las heridas tratadas.

Debía admitirlo, estaba algo sorprendido, ella era delgada y se veía como una flor delicada, su cabello negro corto que le rozaba un poco los hombros le daba un aire algo maduro pero a la vez infantil y más cuando lo combinabas con ese encantador sonrojo. De momento un nerviosismo que no sentía ni cuando adolescente hizo fiesta dentro de él.

— ** _Muchas gracias y... También lamento todos los inconvenientes._** — Dijo algo avergonzado, y más aún cuando vio esos orbes ambarinos, que no hace mucho tenían un reflejo salvaje, tornarse dulces junto a una hermosa sonrisa. Sintió ligeramente su rostro arder.

El golpe en su cabeza debió ser fuerte.

— ** _No te preocupes. Me alegra que ya estés bien_**. — Nuevamente esa sonrisa. Su pecho apretaba y no sabía por qué.

De pronto su cuerpo se tensó, y un aire frío le recorrió detrás de la nuca. Si, el golpe debió ser muy, muy fuerte.

Ahora, a pesar de la sonrisa de la muchacha, era capaz de sentir una sed de sangre. Su garganta se sentía seca y el paso del aire doloroso.

— ** _Sin embargo, me has ocasionado muchos problemas. Espero que estés claro con eso._** — El joven simplemente pudo asentir. Ella dirige la vista al reloj de pared. — Demonios, se me hace tarde. — Masculla. — **_En el pasillo hay un baño, puedes usarlo para cambiarte, debes de estar incómodo. Y tranquilo, limpie lo mejor que pude tus ropas. Ahora apúrate, apúrate._** — Ayudándolo a levantarse, lo empujó al baño y cerro la puerta tras él.

Ahora la confusión era más grande para el joven. Esta mujer le resultaba preocupantemente extraña.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FOLLOWS, FAVS Y REVIEWS! \O/**

 **Jejejeje me alegra que les esté gustando xD**

 **PaulaGato kyaaaaa!**

 ** _Y bueno… nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza pero es lo que puedo ofrecer… en mi perfil daré respuestas .-._**

 ** _Los quiero musho :v abashos y beshos_**


End file.
